gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Camping
Nicole: *wakes up next to Richard* *pokes Richard Richard:AHHHH SPIDER SPIDEEERRRR!!! Nicole:it's not a spider it's your wife Get up we need to Wake the kids up! Richard:i'm...too...tir- zzzzzz Nicole:oh great, JUST GREAT!! *walks madly across the landing* *opens Gumballs Door* WAKE UP GUMBALL IT'S BREAKFAST!!! Gumball:uhh...wha?...yeh..ok *jumps out of bed* Anais:*opens door* Nicole:well will you look at that Anais got up on her own!! Anais:uh-huh! *goes downstairs with Nicole* Gumball: *wakes up Darwin* another boring day of School c'mon let's go... Darwin:have you forgotten Gumball!!? Gumball:forgotten what? Darwin:it's Saturday!!! Gumball:OH YEAH IT'S THAT DAY AGAIN!! Darwin:let's just get Breakfast *heads Downstairs* Nicole:so kids, me and your dad were thinking...how would you like to go camping Today? Gumball:camping? BUT ME AND DARWIN WERE GONNA HAVE FUN TODAY!!! *looks around* wait, where IS dad? Richard: *walking downstairs* i had a dream about sausages!! Nicole:tell me something i don't know... c'mon kids let's get packing!! Gumball:arrgh..no..mom..no!! *runs upstairs* Darwin:*follows gumball* *Nicole,Richard And Anais stare at each other* Richard:i guess you better persuade him to go... Nicole:i know how he feels... when i was a kid.. *flashback sequence* Nicole's Mom: c'mon let's go get your stuff ready and we'll go!! Nicole(as a kid):mom i don't wanna go.. i wanna hang out with Richard Nicole's Dad:that "Richard" is nothing but an idiot he comes in all the time and raids the fridge your NOT seeing him!! Nicole:well if that's how you feel then i'm running away!! *End of sequence* Nicole: i had the donut officer after me at the end i had to go camping... Anais: *folds arms*just go check on Gumball. Nicole:*shrugs* yes,yes of course. *heads upstairs* *gumball's door is locked* Gumball, please come out i'm really sorry you don't like camping but there's nothing we can do is there anything that will persuade you to go? Gumball:well there IS one... Nicole:what is it honey? Gumball:penny..i need penny to come along Nicole:aww let's go to her house!!! Gumball:NO LET'S NOT GO ON YOUR OWN!! Nicole:but you are the only one who knows where she lives!! how could i ever find her house!!? c'mon Gumball let's just go Gumball:*gets off bed and folds arms* Fine... *outside penny's house* Penny:SURE I'LL GO!!! *Back home* Nicole:ok let's go!! *car journey* Gumball: *looking at penny* So penny...uhhhh....well...are you uhhh... gonna be in a separate tent? Nicole:*looking Mad* OF COURSE SHE IS DON'T SPEAK LIKE THAT GUMBALL!!!! Gumball:why?...ohhhh..yeh uhh... you just embarrassed me... *starts sweating* Richard:i say, we'll be there in no time kids!! why not take a nap? Gumball:uhh guys? anais is already asleep? Darwin:hahaha yeh Gumball:* whispers to anais* (daisy the donkey is coming too) Anais:*wakes up* HUH WHAT!! *see's gumball laughing* HEY!!! All:*laughing* ---- 30 minutes later they arrive at the camping spot... Penny:hey, isn't there like, moths and spiders lurking in tents? Gumball:WHAT THE WHAT!!!!? Richard: AHHH SPIDERS!!! Nicole:stop being in denial guys were gonna have lots of fun!! it's dark out now let's get some rest.. *at night* Gumbal: *see's critters on the other side of the tent* AHHHHHH!!! Nicole: *looking up at gumball from other tent*WHAT IS IT GUMBALL I'M TIRED!!! Gumball:s-p---i--der!!!! Penny:*wakes up* gumball should sleep in my tent i'll help him! Nicole:thanks penny but you best not do that.... Penny:WHY NOT? Nicole:never mind Penny:ok Nicole:*whispering to Richard* gumball's too young to have a baby... Richard:EWW NICOLE!! Penny:*sneaks into gumball's tent* Gumball:penny? Penny: i'm right here gumball ^.^ Gumball:uhhh...penny..uhhh... Penny:my dad said you seem like a good guy he wants you to visit sometime!! Gumball: i know penny... Penny:umm...gumball? Gumball:yes penny? *both of them get closer* *they almost kiss until..* Nicole:WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!! Gumball And Penny:nothing Nicole:this is my fault this trip is too much for you let's go home.. Gumball:but this is our first night? Nicole:believe me you were about to do something sexual.. Gumball *blushing* WE WERE ONLY KISSING!! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!! Nicole:THAT'S ENOUGH WE ARE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW!! Gumball:*pants fall down* Uhhh... Category:Episodes Category:Eposides Category:Archives Category:Fanon